Flow control devices, such as inflow control devices, can control the rate of fluid flow from a well, such as an oil or gas well for extracting fluids that can include petroleum oil hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation. A flow control device can be used to balance flow throughout the length of a tubing string of a well system by balancing or equalizing pressure from a wellbore of horizontal well. For example, several flow control devices disposed at different points along a tubing string of a well can be used to regulate the pressure at different locations in the tubing string.
Changes in the reservoir pressure of a subterranean formation can change the rate of fluid flow through a well system over time. The controlled rate of fluid flow can be modified by changing the configuration of flow control devices. Flow control devices can include bypass mechanisms to reduce the restriction of fluid flow. Flow control devices can also include closure mechanisms to increase the restriction of fluid flow. The rate of fluid flow through the well system can be modified by actuating or otherwise configuring bypass mechanisms or closure mechanisms of flow control devices in the wellbore.
It is desirable to identify flow control devices and other target devices in a wellbore and change the configuration of the target devices.